


Like You Wanna Be Loved

by elliebird



Series: Previously Posted Roswell, New Mexico Fic (2019) [11]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Barebacking, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird
Summary: Michael goes home to the trailer and Alex.Written for a Tumblr prompt: "I wonder how Alex would ride Michael."
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Previously Posted Roswell, New Mexico Fic (2019) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636822
Comments: 14
Kudos: 137





	Like You Wanna Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on 03.03.19

_Sanders’ Auto_ was eerily quiet at midnight. 

Max eased his cruiser to an idle behind the Airstream. The sky glowed with light from millions of stars and Michael, always drawn to look upwards, gazed out through the windows at the vast darkness. 

“Thanks for the ride,” he said to Max. Things were still strained between them. Max had agreed to stop taking his anger out on Michael but with all the secrets spilling out around them, the tension between them, though better, was still palpable. 

Michael hesitated with his hand on the door. He glanced at Max. “You think they’ll be alright?” They’d spent the last few hours taking turns with Noah and Isobel, trying to mend the rift that had come when Isobel finally told Noah her secret. _Their_ secret.  
Max let out a sigh like he’d been holding his breath. “I don’t know. Noah loves Iz. I can’t see that changing.” 

“He just found out that the person he married has been lying to him,” Michael said. “I don’t know how they can get passed that.” 

“You and Alex did.” 

“Yeah, well.” Michael held up his bad hand. “We survived this,” he said, with only a hint of the bitterness he’d held onto for so long. “The alien thing seemed kind of trivial after all that.” 

Max’s expression changed. “I still think you should report him,” Max said. Michael opened his mouth to interject and Max pushed on. “I know, the statute of limitations has expired. But Michael, at the very least maybe the Air Force would look into it, cost him his job.” 

Telling Isobel the truth about the night Rosa and the other girls were murdered had shattered the dam and in the months since, Michael had finally stopped keeping secrets. The night he told Max the truth about his hand was the first time in a decade that he’d gotten a glimpse of their old friendship, back before they started lying to one another. 

“Max,” he said, shaking his head. Max’s fury had felt fucking _good_. “ I really appreciate it. But Alex and I are fine. Things are good.” Michael paused. “Really fucking good,” he said with a smile, remembering the way Alex had kissed him in the doorway of the Airstream earlier, wearing Michael’s t-shirt and tugging him close when he moved to leave. 

“Gross,” Max said but his eyes had gone all soft and fond and for a second he looked like the Max Evans of ten years ago. 

Michael flung open the door. “Get some sleep, dude. You look like hell.” 

“Hey,” Max said, catching Michael by the arm. “I know I don’t say it, but I’m proud of you.” He was gruff and sincere and the words meant more than Michael wanted to admit. 

“Thanks.” He let himself out before the moment turned into something sappy. Max’s emotions had lived at the surface since Liz had come back into town. 

He watched Max leave and let himself into the trailer. 

Alex’s cane was propped against the counter. His boots had been tucked out of the way underneath and the jeans he’d worn earlier hung on the hook inside the door. A dim light had been left on. 

Michael’s trailer had never felt much like home. He didn’t share his space. The men and women he used to bring back here spent a couple of hours of casual fun and then took off. Alex hadn’t left in months. 

There wasn’t a ton of room for two of them. They made it work, spilling out into the chairs set up around the Airstream outside, cooking on an old charcoal grill out back, ducking inside soaking wet when the skies opened up. 

Alex had spent every night out here with him and Michael still felt a hot thrill at seeing him asleep in his bed. He was on his side, despite having the bed to himself, like he’d saved the space for Michael. He was naked, the sheet tangled around his hips, his skin flushed from sleep and the late summer heat. 

Michael undressed quickly, his skin hot and his cock filling up. 

Michael had been attracted to Alex since he showed up one cold night with his brother’s guitar, not knowing the magnitude of what he was so freely offering Michael. These days he couldn’t keep his hands off Alex. He wasn’t the same kid Michael fell in love with, and he wasn’t the hollowed-out survivor Michael had found on his doorstep all those months ago. But somewhere in the middle existed this Alex, intense, quietly funny, unwaveringly loyal, and sexy as hell. 

Naked, Michael climbed over Alex into the bed to settle on his side with his back to the wall. Alex had a bigger bed at his place. He didn’t like bringing Michael into the past with him, so they made Michael’s little bed and trailer work. 

Alex was warm all over, beautiful in the dim light, shadows on his skin. 

Michael hated to wake him, hated to disrupt the peaceful calm as he slept, the relaxed shape of his mouth, the soft place between his eyebrows that tended to furrow so easily. But he’d been looking forward to this since he said goodbye with his palm down the back of Alex’s jeans and his quiet, husky _don’t wait up_ and the flush in Alex’s cheeks because he knew what it meant. 

Selfishly, he loved the moment Alex came awake with Michael’s hand on his cock, or his mouth between his thighs, his body loose and sleepy and his skin flushed. Sex when Alex was still half asleep was one of a half dozen of Michael’s favorites. 

Michael couldn’t help himself. He tugged the sheet down Alex’s hips, downs his thighs and let it pool at the foot of the bed. He loved the sleepy moments for the way he could drag his lips over Alex’s flushed skin, touch him without Alex tensing up, even just for a fleeting second. It was better these days but in the beginning of starting this up again, he’d go still the second Michael wanted to spend time on him, cataloging every inch of him, from the definition in his thighs, the way the muscles bunched and flexed under Michael’s lips and tongue to the puckered skin where the lower half of his leg was destroyed. 

Michael was an expert at getting Alex to open up to him, whether it was figuratively with patience and focus on him, giving Alex a chance to learn to trust again, or literally with his fingers on him, working him open until Alex forgot his reticence, his body lax and loose and begging. 

Michael eased Alex to his back, soothing him with a kiss on his shoulder when he began to stir. He was a light sleeper since serving three tours in a warzone, though Michael took pride in the knowledge that Alex slept better when they shared a bed. 

“Guerin,” Alex mumbled, eyes still closed, body lax. 

Michael kissed him. “Go back to sleep,” he whispered against Alex’s lips. 

He took his time as Alex’s breathing evened out again. He trailed his fingers down Alex’s chest, tracing the shape of him. He kissed him from the corner of his mouth, the dimple of his chin, the stubble on his jaw. He took his time because he could. 

Michael’s fingers found the soft weight of Alex’s cock where it nestled between his thighs, tracing the shape of it carefully. 

Michael had an endless list of things he loved about sex with Alex. He loved the way Alex let his guard down, trusting Michael with his body and all the scars of the wars he’d lived through, whether in Iraq, Afghanistan or at home under the fist of a tyrant. He loved the absolutely sinful way Alex looked at him when he straddled Michael’s hips and sat on his cock, taking him in deep with his palms flat on Michael’s chest, his cock jutting up hard against his belly because there was nothing Alex loved as much as getting Michael’s dick in him. He loved the way Alex kissed him right before he came, an open, panting mouth and a frantic energy. And he loved bringing Alex from sleepy, soft and relaxed to the moment he woke up, hard and aching and wanting to come. 

Michael slithered down the bed and found a place for himself between Alex’s thighs. It was one in the morning and he had nowhere to be except right here with Alex in his bed, at his mercy. 

He kissed the inside of Alex’s knee, right above the scars and marred skin and followed a path up the shape of his thigh, nuzzling Alex with his lips, breathing in the soft, clean scent of him. He mouthed at Alex’s balls, getting them wet with his tongue, between his lips. Alex stirred in his sleep, nearly coming awake and then slipping back under as Michael eased back into peppering the inside of his thighs with lazy kisses. 

He raised up to brace his weight on his good hand, kissing the soft skin of Alex’s belly, lips on the trail of hair beneath his belly button, before opening his mouth to take Alex’s soft cock between his lips. He sucked carefully at the head where Alex was especially sensitive. It didn’t take much, just the soft suction of his wet, hot mouth, before he felt Alex start to chub up, the weight of him filling his mouth, stretching his lips, making him salivate. 

He teased Alex with his mouth, dragging his tongue down to the base to his balls and back up, getting him sloppy wet and then sucking him between his lips until Alex’s cock was a thick, heavy pressure in his mouth. 

Michael was rock hard by the time Alex came awake breathlessly, gasping and jerking helplessly under Michael’s hands and mouth. 

“Guerin,” he said, ragged. Michael dragged his eyes upward, over his flushed skin, his pebbled nipples, the sweat at his hairline. There was surprise, wonder, contentment in those eyes, like he’d been woken from a dream to find it hadn’t been a dream at all. 

Michael had his hips against the bed, his cock rigid against his belly and the thick, familiar taste of Alex’s pre-come on his tongue. He kept going, sucking at the dripping head of Alex’s cock until Alex reached for him. Michael was tempted to ignore him and make him come with his mouth. Alex was stunning when he had Michael’s mouth on him and he wouldn’t admit it unless pressed that he always came hard with his cock between Michael’s lips or occasionally down Michael’s throat if he was loose enough. 

Alex's eyes were still soft from sleep, heavy lidded with arousal. Michael covered him with his body, hot and hard, and Alex wrapped his arms around him automatically. God, he lived for this. Alex opened his mouth to him immediately, taking Michael’s tongue between his lips and arching up to meet him, to plaster as much of himself against Michael as he could. The air was hot and still, just the sound of their lips and breaths, the sexy little noises Alex made as he got closer to coming. 

They made out for endless minutes with Alex’s warm weight beneath him, their cocks trapped beneath their bellies and hands roaming restlessly over one another. They were slick with sweat, hot and damp and unwilling to stop. 

Alex pushed his hand into Michael’s hair where it was damp and tugged, sending lightning through him. He tore his lips from Alex’s to look at him. He was beautifully disheveled, sweaty and flushed, breathless and flustered. Michael kissed his cheek, the corner of his mouth. 

“Get on your back,” Alex said quietly. He didn’t ask for what he wanted with ease. Michael ducked down and kissed him in thanks. He pushed an arm underneath Alex, let Alex get a grip on him and rolled them until he was settled in the middle of the bed with Alex’s weight above him, most of his weight supported on his good knee. 

Michael still remembered the first time they did this - like this - with Alex on top of him. It had been a hot, summer evening, long weeks after that nightmare of an afternoon in the woodshed. Desperate to reclaim that thrill and wonder, they’d disappeared into the desert for a weekend, consequences be damned. They slept in a tent underneath the open sky, kissing and fucking until they were exhausted and in desperate need of a shower. 

“Let me try it this way,” Alex had said with his teeth caught in his lower lip, reaching behind him to roll the condom down Michael’s dick, harder than he’d ever been. At that point, it had been the most intense sex of his life, watching Alex struggle to take him all the way in and then figure out how to work his hips and get himself off like Michael was his to do what he wanted with. 

Michael watched Alex settle his weight, trying to figure out how to balance with a leg that had very little sensation. 

Michael couldn’t get enough of Alex’s adult body, lean and firm from a military life. He had definition in his hips and belly that hadn’t been there ten years ago when Alex still had a little softness on him. His thighs were muscled and thick, his shoulders broad. Michael took in the view with an arm beneath his head and his free hand on Alex’s side, stroking him from hip to armpit and back down again. 

“Alright?” Michael slid his gaze down Alex’s taut belly, the subtle arch of his back. Alex’s cock was wet at the tip, rigid, jutting up from between his thighs. He was obscene like this, flushed and sweaty and hungry. 

“Mmm,” Alex sighed, eyebrows going up and a grin creasing his cheeks. “I’m good.” It was breathless and pornographic, his lips pink and wet from making out and his tongue darting out to touch the corner of his mouth, a tick Michael had noticed from the very beginning. 

Michael shifted to grab a condom from the corner of the bed, going still when Alex caught him with a hand on his arm and a quiet, “Guerin.” 

When Michael looked at him, Alex had gone still. His cheeks were newly pink, not from arousal but something else. Michael knew what that look meant. Alex wanted something he thought he shouldn’t want, something that made him go hot all over even as embarrassment or shame warred with arousal. 

Michael hadn’t been with anyone else but Alex since the night Alex showed up at his trailer to start trying to make this work. _This is worth fighting for, Guerin_ , he’d said. And they had, hashing out a decade’s worth of hurt and mixed signals, broken promises and regret over the course of a sleepless night. 

They talked about it once on a night similar to this one when Michael had three fingers inside Alex, working him open with quiet promises of fucking him bare once they’d done the responsible thing and gotten tested. The idea of it was hot and thrilling and filthy. He’d never been bare inside of anyone, knew from Alex’s breathless, muffled confession that the same went for him. 

They hadn’t talked about it since, though the test results had come and sat on the table, a reminder. 

Michael dropped the condom and wordlessly pressed the lube into Alex’s hand. He watched Alex pour lube into his palm, watched him reach around to slick Michael up, watched with a hammering pulse and adrenaline coursing through him. He sucked in a breath as Alex stroked him with a wet, loose fist, working him up and watching him with a hungry expression. 

“So intense, Guerin,” Alex mumbled with a smile. He reached out and touched Michael, pressing his thumb to his furrowed brow. 

Michael pressed his palm against Alex’s chest to feel the rapid beat of his pulse, the way he inhaled when Michael touched him, the flutter and flex of muscle beneath flesh. _Fuck_. 

Alex seemed content for Michael to lay back while he did the work. Michael was not one to complain, not when he had a lap full of Alex Manes. He focused on keeping his hips still, trying to remember to breathe as he watched Alex raise up, fingers slick and wet where they gripped Michael’s cock. Alex flushed under Michael’s attention and closed his eyes as he shifted his hips and guided Michael right up against his hole. He tensed up at first like he’d forgotten for a moment and then with an exhale he slowly started to open up, relaxing and taking Michael inside, bit by bit. 

Michael reached out to wrap his hand around Alex, wanting to touch. _Needing_ to touch. Alex hissed in surprise and tensed up, clenching around Michael so beautifully he thought he might come just like that. Alex’s hand flew to Michael’s wrist, stilling him. “Don’t,” he said on a ragged, choked off laugh. “I’m too close.” 

Michael gave him a suggestive smile that was ruined by the low, shuddering sound he made as Alex sank back down, gradually loosening up for him. 

He’d never get enough of this. And it was going to last all of two minutes, like Michael was an inexperienced teenager all over again. He hadn’t been prepared for how intense it was to push into Alex’s tight, clenching heat with nothing between them but lube. He hadn’t counted on Alex being so close to the edge that his cock leaked and he shuddered every time Michael pushed his hips up to fuck into him. 

Michael was fucking close. “Come here,” he mumbled, wrapping an arm around Alex’s waist where his skin was slick with sweat and hot to the touch. He tugged, bringing him down to rest his weight on Michael. Michael buried his damaged hand in Alex’s hair, hauled him close and kissed him, breathing into his mouth as he tried to find a rhythm that made Alex gasp and clench up around him. 

Alex tightened up exquisitely on him right before he came, his cock trapped between them as he blew his load all over Michael’s belly. 

He jerked and shook through it, Michael struggling to keep still and let Alex come down. He kissed Michael blindly, all lips and tongue as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Oh, fuck, Michael,” Alex breathed into his mouth and that was really all it took for Michael’s teeth to catch in Alex’s lower lip, fingers tightening in his hair as he arched up and came with several hot, hard pulses inside Alex’s shaking body. 

Alex was a dead weight on him. He had his face hidden in Michael’s throat and with every breath he took, Michael could feel a slight tremor shudder through him. Michael wrapped both arms around the small of his back and held on, unwilling to let the moment end just yet. 

It was too hot. They were unpleasantly sticky and Michael was beginning to get uncomfortable, his cock softening. But Alex stayed where he was and Michael hung on, listening to the rhythm of Alex’s breathing, the race of his pulse. 

A little while later, when they’d cleaned up and Michael was right at the edge of sleep, Alex pressed his warm mouth to Michael’s shoulder. “I’ll wake you in the morning before I leave,” he mumbled sleepily.  
Michael smiled. “Hope so,” he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm on [Tumblr](https://elliebirdthings.tumblr.com/).


End file.
